


Madness is Just Like Gravity

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Degradation, Evil, Humiliation, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lessons in Evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness is Just Like Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> If I have OOC’d Nino in any way, I am SORRY! || for the [KANJANI8 SMUT MEME](http://community.livejournal.com/scienceofart/1063.html)

When Nino came across Ryo in one of the many deserted halls of the Jimusho – convenient of Johnny to have built so much extra space – he knew he had found his amusement. At the moment, Ryo was in the midst of attempting – _and failing_ thought Nino, humored at such amateur attempts – to scare the pants off of a junior. He had a hand in the junior’s pants, and the junior looked more like he was quivering in ecstasy rather than fear. So much for the rumor that Ryo was an evil bastard.

“You know,” he said softly, amiably, sweetly in the shell of Ryo’s ear, “you’re doing that ALL wrong. Here, let me show you how it’s done!” With that he grasped Ryo’s arm with a surprising amount of strength and slammed him into the wall beside the junior. “First, you have to be sweet so they don’t expect it, the evil. And it makes it hurt more when you take them harshly in the end.” He grinned, a hint of his inner evil displaying itself almost charmingly.

“You have to let them know that you can be gentle and sweet, but they don’t deserve it.” He kissed Ryo softly then, the briefest meeting of lips before he rubbed the pad of his thumb softly over Ryo’s lower lip. Ryo felt chagrinned when he heard himself moan softly in his throat.

“And then.” He smiled sweetly. “Then you destroy them!” There was a gleam of something straight from the depths of hell in his eyes as he grasped both on Ryo’s wrists in one of his hands, grabbed the front of the other’s shirt in the other hand, kicked his legs apart, and slammed him into the wall like a ragdoll. That something grew in reaction to Ryo’s shocked, pained expression.

Keeping a hand around the other’s wrists, he used the other to unbuckle, unzip, and pull down Ryo’s pants, pulling once, twice on Ryo’s already semi-erect cock, chuckling at the latter’s moans. “You like that don’t you. Nobody ever knew you were such a masochistic bastard.” He made sure that Ryo caught a glimpse of his smug face before whirling him around to face the wall, his face coming in contact with the cool, unforgiving surface. After a slap to each butt cheek to warm them, and a finger thrust once, twice, three times into Ryo’s tight hole, Nino rolled on a condom, slathered on some lube – “Feel fortunate that I lubed my cock for you before plunging in. I could have taken you dry. And you still would have liked it, you whore!” – he thrust in harshly, and didn’t wait for Ryo to adjust to the feeling before moving.

In. Out. In. Out. Ryo’s body shook with the force of Nino’s thrusts; he was literally being fucked _into_ the wall. Ryo could feel his body being bruised by each impact with the wall, but he couldn’t control his moans, couldn’t stop himself from gasping in pleasure each time his cock met the wall, rubbing with delicious friction.

“Whore!” The word echoed in his mind as Nino spat it at him, fucking him with increasing ferocity. “You fucking whore! You like this! Admit it! You like this!” The smirk was obvious in Nino’s voice.

“I like this…. I… so close!” Ryo is past the point of being able to feel ashamed for the way he is reacting to this.

Nino laughed once more. “I know you like it. You slut! You whore!” And his words brought Ryo over the edge, his release splattering on himself and the wall, bringing Nino over the edge as well.

When Ryo collapsed on the floor shakily, Nino guffawed and said, “THAT is how to be evil. And it doesn’t have to end there. I could have made you lick your release off the questionably clean wall.”

He walked away, laughing still, leaving the mass that used to be Ryo and his ego in a shaky, but sated, pile on the floor.


End file.
